youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Vladimir Dracula
Vladimir "Vlad" Dracula is the son of Count Dracula and Sally Giles, the paternal younger half-brother of Ingrid Dracula, and the maternal older half-brother of Georgina Giles. He is the Chosen One, heir to the Dracula throne. Vladimir Dracula is the main character in Young Dracula. Early Life Vladimir Dracula was born in 1994 under the name of Adam Giles,'' to his human mother, Sally Giles. She was only eighteen when Count Dracula met her at Whitby Goth Festival. The two had not known each other long when Sally became pregnant. Sally's parents persuaded her to give up the baby for adoption as she was too young. The Count decided to adopt the baby under a false name without telling Sally, changing his name to a more vampiric Vladimir Dracula. The Count took Vlad back to Transylvania where Vlad resided at Dracula Castle for most of his childhood, where he presumably grew up speaking Romanian. Later, when Vlad was twelve, the family were attacked by an angry peasant mob with flaming torches and pitchforks. Vlad found the only castle he could on the internet at such short notice in the village of Stokely in the United Kingdom. Series 1 & 2 Vlad speaks about his endeavours to be human and have peace, saying that he wants his 'normal life' to begin when the hearse enters Stokely. He makes the immediate impression that he wants to be human (saying "normal... just what I was thinking") and demonstrates that he is accustomed his family when his father, sister and Renfield start arguing and he just rolls his eyes. In the first series, Vlad meets a breather, or human, called Robin Branagh, who sneaks into his room, scaring both of them. They become friends almost right away as Vlad saves Robin from his father and Robin, in turn, discovers the Dracula family are vampires. Later, Vlad manipulates his father into sending him to school and starts working on his dream to lead a normal life. He encounters a series of problems throughout his first year in Stokely, from getting excluded, to learning to hypnotise, coming close to becoming a vampire, passing his blood test, running into a zombie and having to prevent his father biting people on many occasions. In series 2, Vlad's friend Chloe Branagh, Robin's sister, decides to end their friendship (not willing to risk her life anymore). Vlad makes it clear that not only does he want to be human, but that if he can't be he will "find a way for vampires and breathers to get along"; this he remains fiercely stubborn about. In "The Yanks Are Coming" Vlad's uncle and two cousins arrive. His uncle introduces him to the idea of being blood free. This series Vlad also learns more about the transformation from seeing his cousin, Boris, and his sister, Ingrid, change into fully fledged vampires. Vlad seems to grow more powerful in during the course of the series and becomes less afraid of his powers. He tries to hypnotise people and attempts to throw fireballs. The most important thing Vlad learns is that he is the prophesised "Chosen One", something that was revealed to him in the vampire dreamworld. He denies this fact continuously until the final episode of the series, when his family are at risk of being killed. The ghost of the Grand High Vampire tells him that: "You will know you are the Chosen One, when you sacrifice the life you love, for the family you love." Vlad, seeing no way out, mindwipes the slayers, the Branaghs and Renfield. He proves he is the Chosen One by wearing the crown of power and not turning to dust as the previous vampires had. Series 3 Four years have passed since Vlad accepted his destiny and put on the Crown of Power. He and his father fled Stokely to escape Ingrid's reign of terror and bought a school (Garside Grange Independent Day School) to live in. As the future Grand High Vampire, his fellow undead expect him to step up and lead them toward a better future. For the most part, Vlad accepts who he is as a vampire, and picks and chooses elements of his powers for their usefulness (speed, hypnotism, lighting candles, etc). However, he continues on in the same frame of mind as the previous seasons of wanting simply to be "normal", and steadfastly remains blood free, instead opting for a soya substitute. Unfortunately for him, he is the "Chosen One" and he soon realises if he doesn't want his family and others to get hurt, he has to learn how to fulfill his duties. It is shown early on in "Fangs For The Memories" that he still misses Stokely, and Robin. His personality is much the same as before, with notable changes that have come with age and his transformation. He has become more assertive and confident, and now has no problem standing up to his father, but he also has a shorter fuse. However, Alexandra (Alex) McCauley states that Vlad is passive (at least during his school hours). The season opens with slayers being in the persuit of Ingrid. After rescuing her, he first meets Erin Noble who had also lent a hand in the operation. Soon following, a long string of futile tutors are ordered by the Count to help him become a "proper vampire". Bertrand de Fortunesa arrives of his own coincidental accord with the Praedictum Impaver in search of the Chosen One, and after initial doubt, he is accepted as the One and starts going through his tutoring. Vlad starts feeling the pressure of who is is more heavily after Bertrand's tuition begins, and his way of escaping it all is through Erin, who he slowly begins to fall in love with after realising his attraction to her. Eventually the Praedictum Impaver and Vlad's destiny forces Vlad to merge with his evil reflections, numbering over the 1000s, which turns him away from his morals for a short amount of time. He leaves after Erin helps him partially regain part of himself afraid of hurting his loved ones. One week later he returns, having accepted who he is now and claiming that he no longer wants peace, when in fact he does. On the same day he returns, Jonno and Mina Van Helsing arrive at the school posing as still being mindwiped. He learns that Erin is in actuality a slayer and exiles her, even though his feelings for her remain. Later, Erin warns Vlad of an impending slayer attack organised by the no longer "mind wiped" Van Helsings, and Vlad reluctantly goes with his father to see if there's any truth to her statement. When Vlad learns she was telling the truth he once again allows himself to get into a relationship with her, despite them being mortal enemies. At the end of the series Vlad, through manipulation and deceptiveness, manages to get everyone to work together against the vampire Sethius, who was trapped in the Praedictum Impaver and released when Vlad tried to obtain its power thus taking one step closer to peace not only between vampires and breathers but within his own family as well. Series 4 In series 4 Vlad enforces a peace treaty and comes into contact with Malik and his band of feral vampires. Vlad tries to keep order but is struggling. Jonno is on his side along with Erin and Bertrand. He has now an established a relationship with Erin and a good friendship with Jonno, but he does not trust Bertrand as he did before. He, Erin, Jonno and Bertrand form SCRAP (the School for Co-existence, Respect and Peace) in an attempt to "revamp" Malik and his feral gang by turning them off of their violent ways and converting them to soya substitute blood and teaching them to maintain a peaceful relationship with slayers and breathers alike. Things get complicated when his father agrees to an arranged marriage between Vlad and Ramanga's daughter Adze. Vlad remains with Erin despite this and is adamantly against the marriage. Ryan, Erin's brother, gets murdered and Vlad orders Bertrand to investigate. After the marriage falls through, Adze attacks Erin in a bid to gain the power of the Chosen Ones first bite, which fails and injures Erin gravely. With Erin on the brink of death Vlad does the only thing possible to keep her with him, biting her and turns her into a vampire. Prior to this, she had told him to let her die, and as a result, she develops a deep hatred towards him. Vlad starts spiralling and is lost, and after a taste from Erin's bite does what he vowed to never do: he drinks human blood. After biting Erin, Vlad begins to slip towards his inner "evil" vampiric nature. He is rejected by his father for still refusing to drink blood (despite his cravings). Malik reveals himself as the son of Count Dracula and Vlad enters into a duel with him on the Counts instruction. He slowly and surely loses touch with himself, the pressure of having no one to truly trust anymore and the duties he's taken on as the Chosen one, as well as the guilt and pain of losing Erin, started to build. He makes many grave mistakes, starting at mind wiping the slayers and ending with killing Bertrand. Later Vlad realises the error of his ways after seeing how out of control vampires are without the slayers. He reverses the mind wipe, but guilty feelings from murdering Bertrand still remain. Determined to get back at Malik, Vlad learns of Malik and Elizabeta's plot to kill the Dracula family, but ends up being disinherited by his father for reversing the mind wipe. Later, his father is poisoned and Vlad himself is almost killed by both Erin and Elizabeta. He is saved by Ingrid, who puts her life on the line fighting Elizabeta. Together Vlad and Ingrid manage to defeat Elizabeta and exile Malik and Erin. Vlad himself almost dies after sucking all the poison out of his father but manages to survive (presumably by expelling the poison from his system). At the end of the series, he shows that he maintains his belief that breathers and vampires should live in peace, despite the unstable relationship between the slayers and the vampires. Series 5 At the beginning of series 5, Vlad arrives back at Garside wearing loose fitting "hippy" clothing after his voyages around the world. Soon after his arrival Vlad becomes ill. The illness is believed by the Count to be an incurable vampire disease which he caught on his travels. The Count orders Renfield to not do any testing but Renfield does not listen and in Vlad's DNA sample he finds breather genes. The disease is actually a common cold, and Vlad confronts the Count about this. The only issue is that because of his vampire side, Vlad has been unable to build immunity to fight such diseases and so this "common cold" could be fatal. In "Who's the Daddy", Vlad's cold seems completely unstoppable. The Count goes as far as threatening Renfield, who manages to come up with a cure that rebalances Vlad's human and vampire sides. Vlad, however learns of his ailment and becomes suspicious that his father has been hiding something. After ending up in the sunlight and miraculously surviving - likely due to his human side - he demands answers from his father. This, in turn, leads to him learning he half human and half vampire. At first, Vlad is deceived into thinking his mother Magda had an affair with a breather, thus bringing him into the world. After some thought Vlad realises that Magda would never do such a thing, and attacks his father in an attempt to get answers. Renfield informs Vlad that the Count is his biological father, and thus Vlad stops attacking his father. The Count then admits to having met his mother at a Goth festival in Whitby. Later he tells Vlad her name, Sally Giles, and that she was only eighteen when they met. He also makes it clear that he loved her, and Magda had left by this point so he hadn't cheated on her. In "Flesh and Blood", Vlad decides to take advantage of Ingrid's absence and bring his mother around. He uses telepathic abilities along with the photo of his mother the Count gave him to find out she was a sculptor. He then used Ingrid's new technology to track his mother down and invites her to Garside without telling her who he is. He then tells his father what he has done. The Count is furious at this because he does not want to see Sally get hurt. At this point, he informs Vlad that Sally and himself had only been together a weekend, he also seemed to still be attracted to Sally when she arrives. Vlad himself seems shocked when he meets his real mother, likely due in part to the fact he is not used to a loving mother. He then meets his younger half-sister Georgina or "George". Vlad immediately bonds with the two and spots he and George have matching moles. Later Vlad finds a sketch of a child, who George confirms is her older brother "Adam". Sally tells him how she got pregnant with Adam at a Goth weekend in Whitby, thus confirming her as his mother and that Vlad was in fact, Adam. His mother also told him how when he was eighteen she was going to track him down. Vlad seeming slightly worried as he did not want them to find out he was half vampire and decides they should leave in the morning. Ingrid then shows up having been mistreated by the Vampire High Council. Vlad, even more panicked, rushes to get his family out and does so in time. Unfortunately, Sally left her bag behind and Ingrid caught her. In act of desperation to save his mother, he attacks his sister using his powers and fangs revealing he is a vampire. At the same time, the Count shows up to try and separate the two. Vlad confirms he is his father by saying, "Get off me, Dad!". Sally immediately recognises the Count and realises what Vlad had said, and asks the question, "Are you... my son?" "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" carries straight where episode 3 left off. Sally has locked herself in a cupboard, but Vlad manages to convince her to come out and tells her the truth, that he is her son. Having decided not to tell George they are vampires, Vlad talks to Sally privately, learns how desperate she was to get him back and they have a reunion hug after Vlad informs her that he doesn't bite people. Vlad then convinces his family to act normal for Sally and George, but is afraid that Ingrid may turn them over to the High Council. Vlad nevertheless gets the opportunity to know his family. When George learns the truth, Sally and George are desperate to get away, but Vlad convinces them to stay a little longer. George later informs Ingrid that telling the High Council about Vlad being half human means that she would be banished along with her family, and convinces her mother to let them stay for Vlad's sake. In "Warning Shadows", a boy named Asan arrives with Malik. Vlad, Ingrid, and the Count threaten Malik, but he says he and Erin took refugee in Paris, but were attacked by Ramanga's Shadow Warriors. Asan saved Malik, but Erin (presumably) died. The Shadow Warriors were outcast years ago by the Vampire High Council, but Ramanga revived them with voodoo magic. Three Warriors invade the castle, but with their weakness and fear to light, they are all defeated. In "The Enemy Within", a message comes, talking about Ramanga's death. The family are celebrating their victory when a vampire bat invades. There is a chase made to defeat it. However, Asan talks to him, revealing the bat as his older brother Shango, and the two of them as sons of Ramanga. In "Nemesis Rising", Vlad's friend Talitha Roquelaire, whom he went travelling with, shows up and finds out he is half human, Elizabeta is calling Malik from the blood mirror. However, he can't get through. Later, Malik and Ingrid want to get the crystal (of which Elizabeta is inside), so they have security if the Vampire High Council find out Vlad is half human. To get it out the lake, they take Asan and George 'fishing' who later tell Vlad, Sally and Talitha what happened. Vlad was supposed to be leaving with Sally and George, but because he can't trust Ingrid and Malik he stays, telling Sally and George to leave because it would be too dangerous. "Open House" starts with the Count telling everyone he wants to sell Garside to breathers. The humans are shown around, and two of them are vampire bounty hunters. One goes after Vlad and Talitha and the other goes after the Count and Reinfield with the humans. The Count gets forced into a room which is then locked and polluted with garlic gas while Vlad and Talitha are trapped in a UV cage and about to get dusted. Luckily, because Vlad is half breather, he grabs the bounty hunter and pulls him into the UV light. The other bounty hunter comes, giving Asan the chance to free the Count. Unfortunately, both bounty hunters get away and one gets dusted by Shango because he hired them. In "The Bodyguard" the Count has decided to sell to Vampires with a 'specialist', Shango, although the Count himself doesn't know this. Meanwhile, Vlad gets a bodyguard who won't leave until the bounty hunters are found so Vlad and Talitha decide to find them. They do find one they learnt that the other bounty hunter was dusted and they hand her into the VHC. Vlad decides to see her one last time and she gets smuggled out however when they get back to Garside she tries to dust Vlad and Talitha. This is when we find out the Talitha is Vlad's actual bodyguard. In "The Darkest Hour - Part 1" and "The Darkest Hour - Part 2" Vlad is captured by the Vampire High Council (along with his father and sister). Vlad discovers that he has a choice to become human by stepping out into the sunlight. Angry at his father for not informing him, Vlad tells him that he would gladly step into the light and go and live with Sally and George. When it comes to it, however, Vlad is unable to step into the sunlight. It's implied that this is because he is in love with Talitha, though it may also be because of the Blood Seed. Vlad then gains his full vampire powers and becomes the Chosen One. Personality *Series 1: Vlad was very meek and never spoke out for himself, being scared of his father although sometimes he did disagree with his dad like a typical preteen would. He believes in peace between the humans and the vampires. *Series 2: Vlad seems more mature and brave. He is open to new ideas - particularly when it comes to becoming/staying human or being blood-free - and shows the teenage tendency to be more outspoken. He is less afraid and speaks up for himself more frequently, particularly to his father, but often regrets it as his dad take drastic measures when he does, for example in "The Yanks Are Coming" after Vlad suggests going blood free the Count decides to go and hunt a breather to prove being blood free was impossible. He will also do pretty much anything to get his way, as shown in "Dads Back" when he was willing to do whatever he wants Renfield Senior told him even if it was "evil". He also develops powers earlier than most vampires his age, in "Like Father Like Son" Vlad first learns to hypnotise people, which may be common for his age but is seen by Vlad as his first step towards becoming a vampire. Later in "Mirror Mirror", Vlad first shows the ability not only to control Stokely Castle but also to use the deep booming voices used by vampires when being intimidating an opponent, he would again use this ability in "Sweet Sixteen " to force Ingrid's evil reflection to disappear, Ingrid herself in the "Young Dracula Files " suggests this ability may be linked to Vlad's position as the Chosen One. A major power Vlad demonstrates early is in "Baby Dracula" when he shot a fireball in frustration and set fire to Zoltan's tail. *Series 3: Vlad's personality has changed a lot and is a leader type with an aggressive temperament. However, he has finally accepted that he is a vampire and is determined to make his role as the Chosen One work for him. He is always caring for his family and does anything in his power to help when they're in trouble. He's more aggressive but since "The Return" he has become a leader alongside having punishments if you don't follow his rules. This is shown when he threatens Bertrand de Fortunesa for trying to kill Ingrid to frame the Van Helsings. He is also incredibly protective over the people he cares for. *Series 4: After the complications start to build, he loses sight of whats right. He is incredibly lost, and mistrustful of even his own family which results in lashing out and paranoia. He takes more and more risks that wouldn't usually align with who he is, and his aggression and apathy develops slowly, peaking at multiple murders, including that of a close friend. He seems very lonely and sad, and even guilty, towards the end of the season. He seems to have given up on trying to be the best version of himself. *Series 5: Vlad has matured from the previous incidents and troubles and seems to have gotten a handle on himself. He is much more mellow and similar to who he was in Series 3, if not a bit more responsible. A lasting testament to his near mental break is shown in his erratic temper, shown when Ingrid and the Count got him to stay via the council, and also throughout "Who's the Daddy" as he discovers he isn't who he always thought. Later in the series Vlad becomes more mild-mannered and vulnerable. This might be attributed to his mother's presence or the fact that his vampire powers are shutting down. Appearance *Series 1: A round faced, 12-year-old boy with brown hair in a short and mop-like style with blue eyes. He doesn't dress in dark, vampiric clothing, instead donning casual breather clothing very typical to the mid 00's time period. All his clothes are very brightly coloured and often mismatched in the way most preteen boys clothes are, possibly due to him trying to contrast being a vampire as much as possible. *Series 2: Vlad has aged slightly. His hair has lightened with age and is frequently straightened. His voice has deepened partially. He still usually dresses in casual clothes, though they're a bit nicer and matched, and only wears his cape if he really has to. He's quite short. *Series 3: Vlad has aged significantly, but he's still quite short. His hair has been cut short, and is now almost black, likely due to his transformation. It grows throughout the series. He wears typical clothing of a teenage boy of the time, and mostly neutral colours with a few blues, reds and greens, possibly leaning towards a more vampiric way of dressing now that he's older. *Series 4: His hair has been cut, but remains in the same style. He starts wearing darker clothing only, and is usually seen in a simple black faux leather jacket, sometimes with a dark graphic tee underneath. *Series 5: Vlad looks quite simple and scruffy when he arrived, in comfortable baggy neutral coloured clothes very fitting of the hippy-hipster subcultures typical of people who spend most of the time travelling. His hair is longer and usually styled carefully into a quiff, a typical "modern vampire" look across pop culture. In the first episode he had a red symbol tattooed on his neck, and wore a necklace, but these were scrapped soon thereafter. After "Who's the Daddy" Vlad neatens himself, and takes on a more vampiric look of darker colours once again, however, he does not wear leather, faux or not, possibly due to becoming vegan. Family Tree Vlad's family tree Relationships :''See Vladimir Dracula/Relationships Powers As the Chosen One, Vlad displays his own traits and powers unique to him. He started developing his powers early, possibly due to this, and displays a range of abilities due to being a vampire that majority of the undead have range over. He learnt many of his abilities selective for only the Chosen One from Bertrand's tuition. * Powers unique to Vlad '' *'Super Strength:' For a moment when training with Bertrand du Fortunessa, Vlad delivered a powerful punch which knocked Bertrand back and produced a mighty shockwave. He was also able to use his strength to stop Sethius from hurting his dad. *'Super Speed:' Vlad can move around short and long distances rapidly making him look like a blur. *'Super Sense:' This power is briefly shown when in "The Return", he could sense that Jonathan Van Helsing was in the room behind him. It is also shown in "Sweet Sixteen" when he can sense the presence of Ingrid's bad reflection in the room. *'Super Smell:' In "Hit Chicks" Vlad could smell that there was blood in Erin's bag. *'Super Hearing:' In "Fangs For The Memories" Vlad could hear Erin crying in her room from outside. In "Blood Loyalties" Vlad could hear Erin talking to him when she was outside and he was in his room. In "Flesh and Blood" Vlad consistently demonstrates this ability, as the Count who is watching whispers a running commentary as Vlad talks to his breather family, but still hears his father as well. *'Visions*:' Vlad can see visions of people he cares about when they're in trouble. In "Hide and Seek" he could see Ingrid and in "All For One" he could see Erin. He later saw Miss McCauley when she was in danger and could see that Erin was on her way to stake his dad. In "Flesh and Blood", Vlad shows he can control these visions as he manages to get a vision of his mother. *'Hypnotism:' Vlad has the ability to hypnotise people and make them do what he wants with a flick of his fingers. In "Home Education" he hypnotised Count Dracula and in "The Enemy Within" Vlad hypnotised Renfield. Later on in series 3, Vlad used his hypnosis to override the Count's power over year 9 (the Count was using them to teach chess to Wolfie) and take them out of his trance. *'Telepathy:' Vlad can send messages and images in his mind to other vampires. It was seen in "Faustian Slip" that he can also block telepathic messages. In "Flesh and Blood" Vlad uses telepathy along with a photo to get a vision of his mother. *'Telekinesis:' He can move objects and people without touching them, such as in "Bad Vlad" when he blew Ingrid out of the school with just his breath. Also in "Blood Thief" Vlad opened a door that was locked just by looking at it. He also opened a door without doing anything in "Fight or Flight". *'Flight:' Vlad can fly in human form and as a bat. This is shown throughout series 3 and 4. *'Shapeshifting:' Vlad has changed into both a bat and a wolf (although the latter was in a dream). Plus in "Hide and Seek" he made his head large to scare the slayers. *'Fire Creation:' This is shown to be a common vampire power mostly used by the Count and sometimes Vlad to light candles. *'Fireballs:' First seen in "Baby Dracula" where he sets fire to Zoltan's tail (this is very rare for a vampire of his age). Later in "Blood Loyalties" he also used fireballs to attack the slayer super-weapon and to compete with Sethius in All For One. In "The Darkest Hour - Part 2" he uses his new and improved powers to make Asan's brother's fireball more powerful and bigger and throw it back at him! *'Intangibility:' In "Bloodbound" Vlad ran through a gate. Also in "Bootiful Breathers" he runs though his bedroom door, and into a ventilation shaft. In series 3, he seems to show this ability when he disappears through a wall in "Blood Thief". 'Electricity Generation*:' In "All For One" Vlad shot electricity onto the wall to compete with Sethius. He later used this in series 4 to kill several vampires. He uses it in the final episode to try and destroy the Blood Seed. *'Shockwave Generation:*''' Vlad can emit shockwaves that can knock people and vampires back. In "The Good, the Bad and the Undead" he used it to break up the vampire and slayer fight. *'Zoning:' Vlad has the ability to turn someone into a crystallised form. This power has not been shown by anyone other than Vlad as it was a lost power that no one had be able to do in over 500 years until Vlad who "pick it up so fast it was live a birth right". In series 4, he gets annoyed and zones Bertrand. He also uses it to get rid of Elizabeta and trapped her in the blood mirror. *'Mind Reading*:' Erin can read Vlad's mind because she is his first bite, she later loses this ability. Vlad could also read Erin's mind for the same reason, however, whether breaking the binding stopped him from reading Erin's mind is uncertain. *'Projection*:' Vlad can project images onto surfaces, as shown when he used it to scare Erin about her possible "future" if she continued acting the way she did, and in "Hide and Seek" when he frightened the slayers with a morphed projection of himself. *'Body control:' In the "The Enemy Within" it was shown that Vlad could control the movements of Bertrand and force him to kneel down. In "Who's the Daddy" he forces his father on the ground after he finds out he is half-breather. (Possibly linked to Telekinesis) *'Technology disablement:' In "The Enemy Within", before he controlled Bertrand's movement, he disabled the UV cage holding him - which was initially disabling a piece of technology. (Similar to Electricity Manipulation) *'Mindwiping*:' In "The Chosen One" Vlad erased the minds of the slayers and humans after he put on the Crown of Power, four years later reversing the wipe on Renfield. He mass mindwipes every slayer that exists in "Whatever It Takes", later reversing it completely. In "Kiss of Death" Vlad says: "I wish you would let me reverse the mindwipe on Miss McCauley," and in the final episode of series 5 he says to Sally "But, if I wipe your memories..." and later she is shown without them. Trivia *Vlad's transformation was never shown, and it is assumed he transformed without a reflection when he put the Crown of Power on in Series 3, transforming at age 13 instead of 16, which would make sense as to why he didn't know he had 1000 reflections, and why he hadn't merged with any of them in the first place. *''Vladimir Dominus Imperator Electus'' is not a name but a title. It means 'Vladimir Lord Emperor Elect' in Latin. * Vlad and Ingrid grew up speaking Romanian. In "When You're a Stranger", Ingrid comments in the hearse "I can't believe we have to speak this stupid language". He also knows French, possibly from school or from when he was younger, but says he's bad at it. * Logically, Vlad would have been born sometime in 1993 or 1994, but according to the timeline his date of birth is sometime in 1996. It is unknown why this inconsistency exists; if Vlad had been born in 1996 it would place him at only ten years old in series 1, where canonically he is placed as 13. See Also *''Vladimir Dracula/Powers'' References Tumblr lv2rx79UGX1r5sru3o1 500.png Choice Vlad.png Vlad Powers.png Young Vlad.png Old Vlad.png Fangs for the Memories.jpg Carpathian Feast.jpg Vlad finds Sally.jpg Murderer in the Midst.jpg Kiss of Death.jpg Bootiful Breathers.jpg 4x9.jpg Vlad power.jpg Dracula and Vlad 2.jpg Tumblr lu3o5iM5sj1qh115lo1 500.jpg Hypno Vlad.jpg p01vgpqz.jpg p01q7z24.jpg p01sn9h5.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Draculas Category:Gileses Category:Vampires Category:Born Vampires